


After the Abyss

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli Hawke returns from the Fade, and rushes back to his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Eliezer hawke details can be found here: ddragontales.tumblr.com  
> Just post Here Lies the Abyss  
> Eli Hawke is blind, but can see in the Fade.

**Nothing you’ve ever done has mattered**

 

He smiled for Varric, wished him well. Shook the Inquisitor’s hand. Disappeared again, before the Seeker could get to him. The words the Nightmare had taunted the with rolled around again in his head.

 

**You couldn’t even save your own city.**

 

He left Skyhold, using his staff to find the path back to the small clinic outside Orlais. He saw Stroud, charging the beast. He watched Stroud die again in his mind.

For a second time, the last real sight he had was a violent and bloody death. And he had spent Stroud’s last few moments basically calling the man a murderer.

 

**Anders will die.**

 

The words had shook him more than he wanted to admit. He ran away with Anders. He swore to Anders, through the man’s tears, that he would be there to protect him, that he would stand by him, always. Always.

 

**Fenris will die.**

 

He didn’t want to hope that the reason Fenris agreed to flee with them was the same as the reason Hawke said yes. But it was, and he too had sworn to stand by both Hawke and Anders, and Hawke swore to stay with him.

And the words the Nightmare spoke shook Hawke to his core.

 

**They wil die, just as everyone you love has died.**

 

His father, his mother, his sister.

He had nearly lost Carver, and it was because of him Kirkwall burned.

He gripped his staff tighter. So tight he didnt notice his hands shaking.

It wasnt long before he arrived at the small clinic, before he saw the familiar glows of Fenris and Anders, treating runaway slaves and refugees.

 

**Anders will die. Fenris will die. Just as everyone you love has died.**

 

Hawke grabbed Anders first. He dropped his staff and pulled Anders into a kiss that lasted long enough for them both to be panting when he finally let go. He felt Anders’ gentle hand on his cheek.

 

“Eli, you’re crying. What’s wrong?”

 

Hawke found he couldn’t speak and pulled Anders into his arms, burried his face in the mage’s hair.

He felt Fenris’ less gentle but still soothing hand on his back.

 

“Hawke? Eli. Where have you been? What happened to you?”

 

**Just as eveyone you love has died**

 

“Eli, talk to us.” Anders was beginning to sound distressed. Hawke felt that gentle hand in his hair. “We’re here, what’s wrong?”

And Hawke laughed. There were still tears in his eyes but he truly laughed.

 

“Eli?”

“He’s finally snapped” Hawke could hear Fenris frown.

 

“Maybe.” Hawke finally found his voice. Anders’ hands on his cheeks again, Fenris’ on his back, on his arm.

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you, but not now. I.. I love you. Both of you. I need you close right now”

 

And without further words, they understood. Because they had all had moments they just needed to be reminded that their love existed. That their loves loved them back.

 -----------------

Hawke didnt truly speak again until later that night, while they lay naked in bed together.

“Let’s go back to Kirkwall.”

Fenris and Anders say nothing for a while, and Hawke knows they are exchanging worried looks.

“We’ll follow you, Hawke.” Fenris finally says. Hawke allows himself to smile.

“We’ll follow you anywhere” Anders confirms.

  
And Hawke allows himself to sleep.


End file.
